


Lost-and-Never-Found

by Wallwalker



Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [5]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Amnesia, Angst, Constrained Writing, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: The memories are lost, but never quiet.
Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lost-and-Never-Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html)  
> Prompt: any, any, midnight at the lost and found

It's always midnight where the lost memories have been hidden away, a thousand moments locked behind the myriad brain cells that a single night of drinking and excess have managed to destroy (it's honestly a wonder that you have anything left there, with the single-minded dedication that you applied to wiping them away, the blackout to end all blackouts.) You can feel their restlessness as they crouch in their hiding place, shaking their chains and begging and shouting abuse and weeping, asking to be let out and let them take over, let them fill your consciousness, let them become _you_ again. 

You can tolerate most of it - even the dainty sobs of the ex-something that you sometimes wish you could remember just to understand how she'd managed to haunt you for so long - but sometimes, late at night when you dream, you hear something soft and quiet and fragile - a half-real and half-imagined baby's cry, cutting high over the other sounds - and it never fails to shock you wide awake and shuddering, clutching at rough cotton sheets with half-ruined fingers (but you've never had a child, the records would've said if you had... wouldn't they?)


End file.
